Kevin Harris
'''Kevin "Specks" Harris (1990-) '''was a Corporal serving under Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz during the Invasion of Earth. He fought in the Battle of Los Angeles against extraterrestrial invaders who invaded Earth for its resources. He was supposed to get married to his fiance sometime in late 2011. Harris was portrayed by Ne-Yo. Biography Kevin Harris is first seen along with Nick Stavrou in a flowershop, buying flowers. His fiancé, Cherise was very happy to see him and she then asked him if they would like to by cake together which they did, he and Stavrou where very good friends, Hours before the alien attack on earth, Harris can be seen, along with his fellow marines, watching a news coverage of the event on TV. He was very shocked when he found out that the attackers were extraterrestrial. He and the rest of his squad then proceeded to board a chopper to Los Angeles, picking up 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez in the process. He and his squad then began their mission. They were ambushed by aliens shortly thereafter; Harris and his squad fought back but were eventually forced to retreat when Guerreou got injured. Harris, along with Martinez, Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz, Nick Stavrou, Corey Simmons, Peter Kerns, Richard Guerreou, Scott Grayston, Lee Imlay, Shaun Lenihan, Jason Lockett and Jibril Adukwu found shelter in a nearby building. With Guerreou and Grayston wounded and Shaun Lenihan missing, Harris, along with Nantz and Imlay, went to go and look for Lenihan. They found him in someone’s backyard, fending off an alien. The alien emerged from the swimming pool and attacked, but Nantz, Harris, Imlay and Lenihan opened fire and the alien fell back into the pool. Imlay finished it off with a grenade. They proceeded to regroup with the rest of their squad and continued on to the Police Station. A second alien ambush left Simmons wounded, prompting the squad to take shelter in a nearby building. Marines from the 40th Infantry Division came along with Staff Sergeant Richard Oswald and the Technical Sergeant Elena Santos came. Later on, they found the Police Station. Harris was forced to wait outside for them and to take care of the wounded until the Helicopter came. When it came, they managed to put aboard Guerreou, Grayston, Simmons and Lenihan who said to take care of himself to Imlay, then a Alien ship distoryed the helicopter and killed everyone aboard, Harris was upset of this, He was also seen later on with Stavrou when he complaned about the death of Guerreou and Grayston and Lenihan, but he didn`t say about Simmons which he never mentioned. Stavrou told him to carm himself down and to stop complaning about them and move on, he told him he will get out of here and marry his wife Cherise when he gets back, he and Stavrou would later be ordered by Martinez to head to the bus, however only Stavrou could hotwire it, which he did, and the two brought the bus to bring the citizons aboard the bus and also the marines, Beginning of the end. One the way to the San Monica airport he and the Marines where ordered by Martinez to look out for ailens which they where doing, but later the bus had to stop because of an Ailen drone air patrol, however one marine by the name of Lance Corporal Steven Mottola used his radio and this caused the drone ship to detach, and look for the bus, Staff Sergeant Nantz then borrowed a radio and managed to distory the drone and later the bus was able to continue its journey to the San Monica Airport. Harris was impressed by Nantz`s battle skills after the distruction of the drone. Fight for Survival. However later on as it came to the highway the bus was then attacked by a lance of Aliens, and one marine by the name of Harper was shot in the head and died. He also partook to save both of the citizens before they where killed. But as he descended from the bridge of the highway, a explosion killed one marine named Reid and Harris fell onto a car knocked unconscious but he soon got up. he also saved one of the citizens a child who nearly fell started to cry, but after the battle ended and Martinez sacrficed himself to save others he was also very sad of the death of Nick Stavrou but didn`t know he was dead until someone told him. Trivia *This is one of Ne-Yo's first major acting roles. *Harris is known as "Specks" because of his glasses. *It is unknown if Harris's fiance, Cherise, survived the invasion of Los Angeles. *Harris and Elena Santos became very close during the Battle of Los Angeles, but were not romantically linked, despite what many viewers of the film think, forgetting that Harris was engaged to Cherise. *Harris's original name in the script was Devrey Harris. *In the original script, Harris pressured Cherise into moving to Los Angeles from her native Chicago, something he regretted after the city erupted in chaos when an alien invasion broke out. The script also suggests that the costs of their wedding troubled Harris, something that was shown when he could not decide which flowers to pick out for his future wife at the beginning of the film. Sources #﻿﻿http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle:_Los_Angeles #http://www.themoviespoiler.com/Spoilers/battleLA.html #http://www.movies.spoilertv.com/2009/06/exclusive-battle-los-angeles-casting.html Category:Characters Category:Males